The Wrong Kind of Right
by slightlyrealness12
Summary: Bella has everything going wrong. Her dad is sick, she works at a crappy job, and she fell head over heels with Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic means a lot to me because it is a documentation of the last couple of weeks of my life. I will be updating regularly I hope you review and enjoy no flames please! I also apologize in advance for my grammar!

Chapter 1

"Ms. Swan this job will be tedious. You will be expected to be able to multitask, as well as handle each customer with a great smile and outstanding attitude." Steve said.

I had applied for this job three weeks ago when I quit Subway and I had to make it work. Steve was strict, intimidating, and my new boss. I didn't expect to work at this truck stop forever but right now at the ripe age of nineteen it would have to do.

"I can handle it." I replied, a small smile playing on my lips. I continued to let him talk for ten more minutes before he made it abundantly clear that I had in fact gotten the coveted position of a truck stop cashier. I grabbed my keys and began to walk out of the store when I heard something behind me; I turned to see the hottest boy I had ever seen in my life fumbling with trash bags. He was tall and muscular with gorgeous light eyes, bronze hair, and the fullest most perfect lips I had ever seen. He looked up when he saw I was staring. I could feel my cheeks heat up I could feel the intensity of his stare so I did the most logical thing I could think of I turned and walked away before I said something stupid.

On the drive home I thought of nothing but his eyes, his lips, his body. It was the longest ride home I had ever experienced. As I pulled in my drive way I hoped that they would not schedule my mystery boy and I on the same days for fear of me embarrassing myself.

_A new relationship is the last thing you need just think about Jacob_ I thought to myself. Jacob had been my first pseudo-love he had also given me all of my firsts, and then he moved to take someone else's.

"Bells?" My dad's voice rang through the house.

"Yeah dad I am home."

I moved in with my dad Charlie Swan aka Chief Swan when I was sixteen and my mother Renee decided that she wanted to be the wife and not the mother anymore. Most teenagers would have taken this more to heart but honestly I was relieved the chief understood me more we had our own rhythm that Renee could never get used to.

"How did the interview go?" He asked while handing me a water bottle from the fridge before following me into the living room.

"Good I'm officially employed."

"Bella you know that you didn't have to get this job."

"Dad its fine we will figure it out together."

My dad was diagnosed with congestive heart failure when I turned seventeen. I spent much of my junior and senior year with him in the hospital. While kids discussed prom, I talked to doctors about arteries and bypasses. Lately the income he gets from health care hasn't been enough to cover the house thus the reason for my recent dip into self-employment.

"You're so smart Bells I should be sending you to college."

"Dad we are focusing on you getting better first. I will go to college but your health is most important."

"I won't put you through this fight again. I just want what's best for you." He said pulling me into his arms. "You're my little girl."

"Dad I love you too. We will deal with this." I said hugging him tightly. Yes a boy was the last thing I would need.


	2. Chapter 2

My goal is to update daily. I hope those who read it enjoy! Please no flames but reviews are welcome!

Chapter 2

I was used to being the good girl. I had studied the part and played it well. Renee had never allowed me to date so when I moved in with Charlie boys were something I had to learn. Falling for Jacob was easy; he flirted, pursued, and ended up winning my heart. I knew from the start that Jacob and I would never last long I just thought I would be the one to say so first.

Things ended badly with Jacob when he told me about Emily. I honestly never thought Jake would cheat he was always so head over heels in love with me; well that's how he acted at least. I called it quits after that, and when Charlie found me balling in my room it took a lot of pleading for him to not get the gun and go after the boy who broke my heart.

"Bells you up? Its your first day today!"

"Yeah I'm up. Breakfast is on the oven, don't you dare add salt to anything!" I yelled before shrugging on my jacket and heading to my truck.

"Have a good day honey!" I heard as I put the key in my beat up old red.

"The hot case must be checked every four hours to ensue good food." Kathy said. Kathy was a stout woman whose job title was referred to as deli host; she smiled a warm smile and walked towards the coffee. Kathy then proceeded to show me the rest of the food requirements I was totally focused until I caught a flash of bronze hair.

"Kathy who is that?" I asked interrupting her dos and don'ts of creamer rules.

"That's Edward; he works maintenance he is nice enough but a huge flirt watch out for that one darling." She replied.

I steadily watched Edward as he cleaned out the ice bin, totally enraptured by his firm hands, and broad chest. Then just as I was about to look away he slowly turned his head and winked.

Hastily I turned away and pretended to listen about stocking cups. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. _The first day and you already can't control yourself!_ I chastised.

The rest of the day went better. I learned my register and stayed far away from Edward as humanly possible. As my shift ended I went to the back room to gather my jacket, purse, and keys, it was then that I felt a presence behind me, I turned around to see Edwards's beautiful light eyes.

"Hey sweet cheeks." Edward whispered in my ear.

He was so close to me that all I had to do was lean into him and I could feel the arms I was dreaming about. He propped one arm on the wall so I was trapped his lips inches away from mine.

"H-hi I'm Bella. Y-your name is Edward right?" I stammered. I turned to move around him and ended up trapped in his arms flush against the chest I had been trying to not fantasize about.

"You're blushing." He smirked before bringing me into a standing position. I was so nervous I couldn't think of anything else to do but run directly out of the back room.

When I finally made it home I ran directly up to my room and locked the door. _Holy shit_ I thought as I sat on my bed. _This is going to be harder than I thought_. I stripped out of my clothes, reached under my bed and grabbed my pink leopard print vibrator. I thought of Edwards's long hands as I plucked and pinched my nipples until the puckered. I thought of Edwards fingers when I stroked my swollen clit. Then as I plunged the vibrator deep inside me I thought of his eyes. I could practically see him on top of me spurring me on _Come on sweet cheeks. Come on my hard cock. God you look so good spread out for me. _My dream Edward said. And just as I came I thought of his arms holding me whispering sweet nothings in my ear. _Well work should be fun tomorrow _I thought before I drifted asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is going to take quite a few turns and feature some angst but I promise nothing to terrible.

Chapter 3

_Fuck_ I thought as I rolled out of bed. After a horrifying peek at my clock I took the fastest shower humanly possible and proceeded to throw some makeup on before running out the door.

"Bella, this is Kate." Tina said. Tina was the stock manager, she counted inventory and understood half the truck driver crap that I hoped to never need to learn.

Kate looked like she was fresh out of school, blonde hair and bouncing curls kept me entranced as I reached my hand out to shake hers. "Hi!" Kate said excitedly. _Oh god someone is going to have to tie this girl down to keep her from bouncing away. _I thought to myself.

After I punched in I took my stuff to the backroom and managed to see Edward folding towels. God even doing the most mundane activities he turned me on. When he saw me he smirked, and I am not going to lie my heart melted a little bit.

"Welcome back to the salt mines." He said.

"H-how's it been today?" I asked while grabbing my ear set.

"You blush a lot around me." He then put the towel away and moved to stand right next to me, one turn and I would be right where I wanted to be the most, in his arms.

"Yeah I tend to blush a lot around guys." _Especially when they look like a god and make my panties wet_ I omitted.

"Hopefully I can see that blush deepen sometime." Just before I could reply the door opened and Steve walked in. Edward then moved to go into the laundry room, and Steve gave me the all-knowing look.

"Hey Kate where are the corn dogs stored?" I asked as I began rechecking for the four hour expiration date on the food.

"Cooler."

"Okay well I'm going to go get some these need to be wasted." I threw the old corn dogs in the waste bin and proceeded to the cooler when Edward knocked into me playfully.

"Watch yourself there Miss. Thing." He then winked and went to clean a shower.

"Not going to lie he is pretty cute." I said to Kate when I was walking up with the corn dogs.

"Edward? Please he is so weird I don't know what my sister sees in him." My heart sunk. Of course he would have a girlfriend a man that good looking had no business not dating.

"Sister?"

"Yeah he lives with my sister Tanya they have been dating for a couple of months." I looked down at my shoes and willed myself to stay calm. Usually I wasn't the jealous type but at that moment I would have liked nothing better than to take this Tanya girl out of the picture.

"Oh that's cool." The rest of my shift was spent trying to not cry and of course avoiding Edward.

When I made it home I let the tears flow, feeling so stupid that I let a boy get this under my skin with just a few words. I looked on my phone to see my schedule and of course I worked my entire shift with him tomorrow. _Well Bella at least you can gawk. _

I walked into work the next day determined to not let Edward or the stupid girlfriend get under my skin.

"Hey there sweet cheeks." He smirked, and for a minute I faltered before regaining myself.

"Hey Edward."

"Wow that's the first time you haven't stammered." He commented.

"Took some practice." I said laughing. _Damn him!_

The whole day felt like foreplay his small touches, the constant banter, it was excruating.

"So sweet cheeks you going to give me your number?"

"You have a girlfriend."

"I do have a girlfriend, but I want you. I want to bend you over and make you scream my name."

I considered punching him, calling him a creep, walking away but when I wrote my number down on receipt paper I surprised myself. Jacob had hurt me so badly I just needed to have Edward even for a moment, even if I had to share. He took it and winked before walking into the back room I received his first text minutes later.

**Hey gorgeous **

Immediately I felt the blush coming. I looked around before typing my reply.

**I'm sorry who is this? **

**That cute bronze hair boy you work with**

**I'm sorry sir I don't know who you are talking about**

**Aw don't tease**

**What do you want from me?**

**Everything**

**Is this a one-time thing? **

**Nah I'll take as many times as you will give me(;**

My face was sure to be as red as a strawberry. But god was i turned on. I knew it was wrong but I wanted him. Maybe just this once being the other woman would be okay. Maybe after a kiss I wouldn't want him as badly.

I walked to the back room to find him ready for me he grabbed my shirt put a finger to his lips and pressed me up against the locker lifting my body to grind in his as his hands found my bottom. He looked at me a second before he touched his lips to mine.

The change was instant one second ago I was shy and afraid the next I was wanton moaning molding into his lips searching for his tongue using my hands to grope through is hair. His hands were a little less modest as they searched for my core. He tasted like cigarettes and at that moment he tasted so good I considered smoking. He felt so good against me. Then as I began to climb that peak he pulled his lips from mine and watched my mouth fall open and my moans that followed. His eyes turned dark full of obvious hunger, that look was enough to send me falling. When I came down from my high he set me down and smirked.

"How are you doing?" He asked stifling a laugh.

"Pretty good you?" I asked while finger combing through my hair.

"I'm fucking horny as a mother fucker." He said before swatting at my ass and pushing me back out on front line. _Damn this was going to be a long day_.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter is short! I hope those who read it will enjoy. Please review and no flames!

Chapter 4

That night I went to bed dreaming of Edward remembering the stolen kiss and wishing that it was something I could receive on a regular basis. I couldn't help but wonder about Tanya, what she looked like, if what they had was real. Honestly I couldn't believe that people in love could cheat on each other. I couldn't afford to think of Edward and Tanya like how I thought of Edward and I.

"What makes you willing to cheat?" I asked him one day while sorting lottery tickets.

"Tanya…she really messed up a month or so ago, normally I'm not this guy but you're so incredibly tempting and I want you more that I am used to wanting anybody." He leaned into me his finger brushing away a strand of my hair.

He said all the right words I just hoped there was real honesty behind them. It was sad that my morals were failing around this man, but I wanted him.

"Why are you willing?" He asked, he wasn't looking at me more like right through me his eyes searching for what made me tick.

"Please like you need me to fluff your ego." I rebutted. I wasn't ready to open up about my venture into romance. I was so distracted that I dropped my pen; I was also satisfied to hear him groan behind me at the sight of me bent over.

"Damn." He muttered before busing his self with making coffee. It was my turn to smirk.

I went to the back room to stock candy and felt a hand go to my waist. I almost screamed before catching a flash of Edwards arm as he pushed me into a wall. My hands went to his hair pulling and tugging in his sexy locks. His arm pushed me back more and my legs went around his waist, his tongue probing into my mouth searching for my tongue. I had never had a kiss that was so…erotic. I wanted him inside of me.

"Bella where are you, there are customers out here!" Jessica said over the headset.

_Damnit! The most amazing kisses in my life interrupted! _Edward smirked at me as I fixed myself so I didn't look thoroughly kissed, and walked back on front line. Let me just say that ringing up customers while trying to not focus on Edwards eyes on me from the back room was difficult to say the least.

"Eddie!"

I turned around to see a tall blonde woman shrieking like she was some kind of hyena all as she ran towards Edward.

"Oh yay it's Tanya." Jessica said from behind me.

Tanya then proceeded to yank Edward into a hug, Edward didn't look at me. I didn't know what to do or what to say but I felt the jealousy rolling off me. When she finally released him I was ready to knock her out.

"Eddie you told me you get off at six and it is 5:30!" She said loudly.

"Tanya I asked you to not call me Eddie!" He replied.

"Hey Edward can you finish shower one? Also you know how Steve feels about public displays of affection." Jessica's voice boomed from over our ears.

I didn't know what bothered me more the fact that Tanya was gorgeous, or the fact that I wasn't the last woman to touch Edward now. Edward looked torn his eyes were pleading with me, I could practically hear him saying _don't let this change things. _ I just hoped that I was right about them.


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is Chapter 5! I tried to make it longer so there was less teasing! Please review it would mean the world to me, and please no flames!

Chapter 5

I was still thinking about Edward when I pulled into the driveway. Scratch that I was still thinking of Edward since the first time I met him. I checked my phone before exiting my car, not going to lie seeing the no new messages sign disappointed me. What was I supposed to expect though he was with Tanya. How could I only be physical with Edward? How was I supposed to just shut down emotionally and take all he could give me? Honestly I wasn't sure I could but the idea of not being with Edward left a lump in my throat that I couldn't handle.

As I trudged up the steps to my house I knew something was off. The door was slightly ajar, and it looked like someone had drunkenly staggered through. Newspapers that were once organized on the table were littering the floors, and the eggs benedict I had made for Charlie remained untouched which was a first. I looked for our answering machine to find the red button blinking signaling that I had a message.

"Bells I am okay I just had a little attack I called the ambulance, I am at the hospital now don't worry but can you please come down? Take your time! Love you!" Charlie's voice filled the house.

I instantly dropped the house phone, grabbed my keys and proceeded to run back to my car. Luckily I knew which hospital since there was only one Charlie would let them take him to.

I parked in the emergency parking and ran/walked to the desk counter. The woman already had a frown on her face. I knew that she was an intern because I had never seen her before, and I was on friendly terms with everyone who worked at this hospital.

"Hello I am Bella Swan, my dad Charlie Swan was brought in earlier today."

"Let me check here, yes Charlie Swan brought in for low blood circulation in his leg due to a blood clot. He is actually about to be released if you wouldn't mind waiting here for a second."

"Alright."

I plopped down on my favorite couch and pulled out my phone so I could finish the last book I started here.

"Hells Bells, you've gotten so big!" I turned to see Billy Black staring at me. Billy was Jakes father. Billy and I had never really gotten along due to the fact that I dumped his son, but Billy was Charlie's best friend which meant I was always civil.

"Thank you for being here Billy, I'm sure Charlie really appreciates it." I told him cordially.

"Anything for Charlie, hey have you seen Jake recently he really misses you."

"Billy Jake and I have gone our separate ways for good. I don't see that changing."

"Jake is a good boy Bells you know that."

"He is a good person, we just aren't cut out for each other, I am sorry."

Just before Billy was going to start in again Charlie walked out through the ominous ER doors. He was buttoning his shirt when I pulled him into a hug.

"Dad I wrote the number of my work so you can call me when this happens."

"I know Bells but it's a new job and I don't want to ruin it for you."

"Dad it's your health, that's the most important." I released Charlie from my hug, then proceeded to shuffle through the paperwork that the doctor had given him. We waved a quick good bye to Billy before high tailing it to my truck.

"New diet starting tomorrow" I told him as we headed to the car.

As we headed home I thought about everything going on with me. Maybe having someone just to boost my confidence and keep my head up would work. Maybe having Edward just to give me a distraction would help instead of hurt. Hell I would fall for him either way so I might as well get some.

After I put Charlie to bed I texted Edward.

**Hey you at work? (;**

**Ha ya why?**

**Just thought I would stop by lol**

**Come on in and you should send me a pic**

**;p your already going to see what I am wearing**

**I meant about what's underneath (;**

**Ha well we will see (;**

**Aw don't tease :p**

I put on my shorter shorts and my heels and left the house. When I got to my work I saw Edwards mouth drop, god his mouth was so hot I wanted them on me. I went to the counter with a soda.

"Hello maam find everything you need? Edward smirked.

"Well not unless you are for sale." I joked.

He handed me my receipt, I noticed his hand writing, Meet me in the back. I winked at him and headed to the back room after glancing to make sure no one was back there I leaned seductively against the washing machine. After several minutes I heard the door open and I felt Edwards hands on my ass. I knew I couldn't moan loudly, but then he turned me around lifted me to a sitting position on the machine and I almost lost it. I wrapped my legs around him his hands found my core and his were on me taking pride in getting me to my orgasm. He nipped at my lips and grabbed my hair pulled my head to the side and bit my neck. I grounded myself into him erratically just wanting to get there. When my orgasm approached I opened my eyes to see him staring at me when he caught me looking he put his head to my nipple and bit down lightly. I lost it; I saw stars and just clung to him. Afterwards he picked me up and sat me on my feet.

"Come here." He said giving me a hug "Watch out for the mike button." His arms were so perfect that I was trying to not think about them as he hugged me, anything but how well we fit together.


	6. Chapter 6

I know that this story is unconventional for Bella and Edward, but this story means a lot to me. If you have critiques or praises please review, but if you have a problem with something I cannot and do not want to change such as the plot please dont leave flames. This Bella is different than usual but she deals with a little bit of different circumstances. Thank you for reading, favoriting, and following!

**Chapter 6**

As I lay in bed that night I considered heart break. With Jake I was honest and caring; I thought that I would never get my heart broken. Then when he did in fact break my heart I was shocked and in more pain than I knew how to handle.

Maybe the key to handling heart break was to expect it. Edward was going to break my heart that was a fact; I was only hoping that it would be worth it. I knew that if Tanya were to ever find out that her heart would be broken, I just didn't understand why if Edward wasn't going to respect his relationship why should I? What could have happened to Edward to leave him this broken? I had so many questions and instead of answers I had the most amazing kisses that I had yet to experience.

"Bells, Jake is here to see you! He said you asked him over."

_What the hell? _I ran down the stairs hastily. Sure enough there was my ex-boyfriend standing on my porch with flowers in his hands. He looked taller, his once wash board abs had lost definition, and the grimace on his face seemed permanent.

"Bells I can take care of him if you know what I mean." Charlie said, gun in hand.

"Dad don't worry about it, if I need you I'll call promise." Charlie gave me a kiss on the head and went to holster the gun. I took a breath and stepped through the threshold.

"Jacob what do you want." I asked crossing my arms.

"Bells-"

"Call me Bella." I said cutting him off.

"Bella, I made a huge mistake, you were always yelling at me and blaming me and I just needed someone to be there for me."

"Jacob I know that you did not just come to my house to blame me for your cheating!" I shrieked.

"Bella you have to admit that you made mistakes too."

Jake reached for my arm luckily I intercepted and pulled away.

"Jacob get out. I can't talk about this just leave." I could tell he was about to argue so I added "Don't make me have Charlie get his gun".

Jacob then proceeded to drop the flowers turn and walk to his car; I didn't crumble like I was afraid I would. Edward might cause me a lot of heartache but I needed a distraction right now, so I texted him.

**She home?**

The reply was instant.

**No she works late every night **

**Want company?**

**Get your sexy ass over here**

I dressed frantically, wrote a quick note to dad and was on my way. When I pulled up to his apartment complex I saw him at the top of the stairs waiting, with that faithful smirk on his lips. He held the door open and I saw his apartment for the first time. After I walked in we stood in the hallway awkwardly.

"Bella I have been thinking, I don't want to be this guy." My heart dropped but I wasn't going to let him see.

"Then why did you have me come?"

"I can't tell you no." I looked in his eyes and bit my lip trying to not cry.

"Okay well I'll just be leaving then."

He nodded and proceeded to pull me into a hug. He then did something I didn't expect when he pulled out of the hug he brought his lips to mine and gave me a searing kiss. I pulled away when I regained my will.

"Edward you just said…"

"I don't know what I am doing but I have to have you."

He grabbed my waist and kissed me again, his tongue searching for mine his hands grabbing my ass. He led me to his couch and sat me down. We looked at each other with strange eyes both so confused. Then he reached for me again, I straddled his lap feeling his dick through his shorts. My whole body was on fire his hands went under my shirt unhooking my bra strap, then he pulled away to remove my shirt. I heard him mutter "Beautiful" when he saw my breasts. He held them in his hands my nipples pebbling at the sensation. The he began sucking on them grazing my nipples with his teeth. When he caught me with my eyes closed he stopped.

"Open your fucking eyes, I want you to see me as I bite you nipples." I moaned loudly and obeyed as I watched him suck, bite, and pinch my nipples. When he pulled away he removed his shirt, and I saw the abs I had been dreaming about. Then he laid me down and removed my shorts and ripped my panties off.

"God your so sexy." He whispered in my ear. I saw his head moving lower before I felt his tongue brushing my clit.

"Fuck!" I shouted, he was watching me as I fucked his mouth. He bit on my clit while he had his fingers deep inside of me, I had never been ready to come so soon before. He removed his fingers and I whimpered. He moved back up my body and he stood pulling his shorts down. _God damn! I have never had one so big before. _His dick was firm and huge to say the least it curled up at the tip which I personally thought looked promising.

"Show me how much you want it." He said pumping it a few times.

I took I'm in my mouth firmly with my hands pumping what I couldn't fit. I was satisfied by his groans. Then before I could taste him he pulled out.

"I want to be inside of you."

He spread my legs and then he was inside of me. Stretching me, filling me he lifted my leg up and pounded into me. I was so close I could hardly move, I could hardly breathe. I looked up at him to see him watching me again he lowered his head to pay attention to my nipples again.

I could feel the couch moving as he relentlessly thrusted into me. I came as soon as he reached down and pinched my throbbing clit. Four thrusts later and he was gone, I looked to see him coming inches away from where I had wanted him to stay forever. I heard him mutter my name.

Afterwards we took turns going to the bathroom to clean up, and then I got dressed again and waited for him on his couch. I watched him closely as he sat back down on the couch and pulled me close. We sat like that for half an hour; I curled into him, before it was getting close to her coming home. When the clock turned nine I gathered my stuff and walked towards the door.

I felt his hand on my shoulders; I turned to have him pull me into a hug. I clung to him until I could him feel him pull away. I walked out the door. I felt bad for not feeling guilty, but honestly I was so used to feeling guilty about stuff I couldn't control that just this once I wanted to feel happy about something that I could control.


	7. Chapter 7

I hope that those who are reading enjoy, this story features angst but in like in all fanfiction there will be a happy ending. Please no flames if you want to offer critism please do, but if you dont like the plot of my characters please understand that, thats something I cant change. Reviews are welcome as always

Chapter 7

I went home feeling sated for the first time. Sex with Jake had been, lacking to say the least. Then again where Jake was only eighteen Edward was twenty four and clearly knew what he was doing. Plus there is something nice about sex sprains; they reminded who had just been inside of me. Edward didn't text me that night but I still slept dreaming of him.

Waking up to an empty bed when you dreamed of a gorgeous man occupying it sucked. I checked my phone still no messages. I showered more thoroughly, and carefully applied makeup and curled my hair. When I walked into work I wasn't sure what to expect Edward was scheduled to come in, in three hours and I couldn't wait to see him.

Time went by slowly and I got more nervous at the clock approached, that was until Tyler my shift leads voice came through my ears.

"Edward called in, so it'll be just us."

My heart stopped and all I could think about was that it was me. I couldn't stop my fingers as the sent a text to Edward

**Is it me?**

It took him ten minutes to reply

**No its not you. Bella I don't know how to tell you that I can't do this again I don't want to be that guy**

I couldn't breathe, my heart hurt. _Pull yourself together Bella you knew this would happen._ That day took all of my focus. And at home it caused all of my tears.

I walked into work the next day like a ghost, scared to see his face. When it was time for him to show up I was shocked by how…calm I was when he walked in and I smiled to his face. I was determined to act like nothing had happened, like I hadn't loved the night we spent together.

I went to the back room to gather the mop when I felt Edward behind me. I turned to face him; he then grabbed my face and kissed me. It took me a minute but I finally found the will to pull away.

"Edward you don't get to kiss me now. You can't just do whatever you want to me."

"I never said that Bella."

I interrupted him. "You decide what you want, then get back to me." I then walked out the door.

We were cold but cordial for days. When he would enter a room I would exit. I was never outright mean but there was certain hostility in the air that I appreciated. It was the hardest couple of days in my life, but I was trying to forget how Edward could make me feel. It was a week before he came to me with his answer.

"Bella I want to try this again."

"Edward don't mess with my head more than you have already."

"Bella I promise, can we please try this again?"

"Try what again? What the hell is this?"

He had no answer for me, when he could see I was crying he reached out and held me. I sighed against his chest wondering if this could ever be permanent.

"What do you want to try again?"

"I want to be your friend; I want to be your lover that's all I can offer right now. I just need you to trust me."

_How can I trust a cheater?_ The words were on my lips but I decided not to say them, I would ride this out whatever it was.

I walked back out on front line to handle customer service. This time if Edward called things off it would be the end I would only put myself through so much. Edward and I took our breaks together, we actually talked. I was pleasantly surprised that we had things in common; like our taste in music, talking to him was a breath of fresh air he was funny and smart. He told me briefly about his time living with his grandparents, I could tell that there was real pain there but I didn't push it.


End file.
